No se puede escapar del destino tan fácilmente
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: ¿Y si Desmond, Ezio y Altaïr no son los únicos con cosas en común? En la vida de los antepasados de Desmond, apareció alguna vez una mujer que no fue como las otras. Casada con ellos o no, estas mujeres saben cual es su función y han desempeñado funciones muy importantes en la vida de estos hombres.
1. Chapter 1

Acre. Había pasado por muchas misiones a lo largo de su vida. Ahora, se encontraba en una misión que cambiaría su vida y la de la Humanidad.  
Altaïr, había conseguido matar a uno de las grandes personalidades de Acre, y enemigo de la Hermandad de los Asesinos. Al-Mualim estar a orgulloso de él. Pronto alcanzar a a su gran enemigo: Roberto de Sable.

Había salido de la casa de los Asesinos, donde Altaïr se ocultaba hasta que el peligro pasase. Su vida dependía de que pudiese pasar desapercibido ante los guardias y ante la gente. No había sido fácil,pero estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir su recompensa. La verdad.

Las calles de Acre tenían un tenue tono gris que se acentuaba al salir el sol, cosa que pocas veces pasaba, ya que, si en Jerusalén hacía tiempo soleado, en Acre parecía que, Normandía, de donde habían adaptado el estilo, se había trasladado allí . Altaïr caminaba por ellas con la capucha calada hasta los ojos, de manera que podía observar, pero no ser observado. La gente pasaba a su lado sin rozarle apenas, mientras que avanzaba sin rumbo fijo. Su tranquilidad se vio perturbada por el grito de una muchacha en un callejón cercano a él.  
Altaïr no se lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en aquél callejón, de manera que apenas vio pasar una tela de seda rosada corriendo, seguida por un guardia de Roberto. Altaïr le paró en el último momento clavándole la hoja oculta en la garganta. Escondió el cadáver de aquél hombre para que nadie pudiese verlo. No era recomendable que hiciesen saltar la alarma llamando a los guardias.  
Se giró y observó a aquella muchacha que estaba de espaldas a él, acurrucada en un callejón, mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía por los temblores, debido a los nervios. Altaïr le puso una mano en el hombro y la chica se giró, clavando en él unos profundos ojos castaños brillantes que le hicieron dejar de respirar por unos segundos. Sus temblores habían cesado y Altaïr pudo observar que la joven era bastante alta para ser una dama. Se fijó en sus ropas, y pensó que no era una campesina, ni siquiera una noble que viviese en Acre.

-No temáis, dama... Vuestro malhechor ya no puede haceros daño-A pesar de decir las palabras con serenidad, Altaïr notaba la boca seca- ¿Cómo os llamáis?  
-Giulia. Giulia Laforet, monsieur ¿Y vos?¿ Cómo es el nombre del héroe que me ha salvado?-  
-Altaïr-

Giulia se limitó a sonreír y a hacer una suave y educada reverencia, agarrándose el vestido con una mano. Fijó sus ojos en los de Altaïr y alzó una mano, de manera que éste se estremeció levemente, debido a que no sabía que podría pasar. Giulia puso un dedo sobre aquella cicatriz que Altaïr tenía en la boca, acariciándola.

-Lamento lo que os pudiese pasar, monseñor- Susurró Giulia y giró la cabeza, observando lo tarde que sería- He de irme, Roberto me espera-  
- ¿¡Roberto de Sable!-Altaïr sujetó a Giulia y la atrajo más hacia el callejón, ésta asintió y le contó toda su historia.  
Su padre había trabajado en las Cruzadas con Roberto, y éste, como recompensa para viajar hasta Acre, quería a su única hija, la pequeña Giulia, o si no, haría que el señor Laforet cayese en la desgracia. Ante tal amenaza, el padre de Giulia aceptó , como único requisito de esperar unos años, a que ella creciese y fuese bien educada. Roberto aceptó y la trajo a Acre hacía unos meses. Había intentado escapar de la fortaleza que era su castillo cuando los guardias la descubrieron.  
Altaïr apenas dijo nada durante la historia, y se limitó a mirar a Giulia, que había bajado la cabeza y estaba triste y taciturna. Ella se levantó y se alisó el vestido, mirándole.  
-Monseñor Altaïr, aceptad mi gratitud por haberme salvado y... Vuestro recuerdo lo atesoraré como una reliquia-Giulia apenas rozó los dedos de Altaïr y desapareció entre las callejuelas.  
Aquel sería el primer encuentro con Giulia Laforet.


	2. AltaïrCapítulo 2

Cada vez más cerca.

Los aliados de Roberto de Sable caían bajo su hoja oculta. Pero Altaïr sabía que algo fallaba. Su mente iba conociendo la verdad. Además, sus pensamientos se iban al momento en que aquella dama en Acre le había pedido ayuda.

Giulia Laforet.

Aquella dulce y grácil dama se encontraba encerrada en el castillo de Acre, bajo continua vigilancia por los guardias de Roberto. Apenas la permitían salir y, cuando lo conseguía, no sabía donde ir.

Altaïr no había vuelto a Acre desde aquél día. Aún no. Necesitaba conseguir información sobre el próximo objetivo: Nombre, dónde estaría, ocupación. Todo. Aquella información que le costaba conseguir. Palizas, robo de información, escuchas. Lo que fuera. La Hermandad lo necesitaba. Al-Mualim confiaba en él.

Pero ahora había vuelto, y Giulia lo sabía.

Se encontraba el asesino vagando por las calles como aquél día, sólo que ahora vigilaba que los guardias no se fijasen en él. Necesitaba pasar desapercibido. Entonces, una dama con la espalda recta, vestido de tela cara y bordados cuidados salió de una calle con una capucha que apenas tapaba sus rizos de color castaño. Altaïr movió los labios haciendo una mueca, que apenas se sabía si era una sonrisa o no. Con movimientos sigilosos la siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que ella desapareció entre el gentío, metiéndose discretamente en un callejón. Altaïr se puso nervioso y aceleró el paso.

En el callejón no había nadie.

El asesino observó el lugar con la mirada queriendo ver algún rastro de Giulia. Tan atento estaba que no oyó el susurro de un vestido arrastrando por el suelo.

Sus ojos fueron tapados por unas manos y Altaïr fue empujado hasta el fondo del callejón,de manera que la oscuridad los tapó. Altaïr intentó mover el brazo para clavarle al guardia la hoja pero una mano lo apresó y lo empujó hacia la pared. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas y estar oscuro, vio a Giulia Laforet mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Giulia?-

-La pregunta es, monseñor Altaïr, ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? Roberto es peligroso y no dudará en acabar con vos-

Sus ojos no habían perdido aquél brillo que le hicieron perder la respiración un día atrás. Altaïr apenas se lo pensó y se acercó a ella. Giulia no ofreció resistencia alguna y suspiró levemente mirándole.

-Sois imprudente monseñor Altaïr-

Éste sonrió levemente y posó sus labios en los de ella, que no ofrecieron resistencia. No se conocían, pero algo hacía que pudiese confiar en ella. Como si la conociese desde pequeña. Las manos de Giulia se posaron en el torso de Altaïr, cubierto por la armadura y sus labios acariciaban los de él como si fueran pequeñas plumas hasta que el beso se hizo más intenso, de manera que sus labios se mordían, se arañaban y se hacían daño.

Giulia fue la primera que se apartó. No dijo una palabra y se puso la capucha, cogiendo de la mano a Altaïr, que la siguió sin rechistar. Caminar por las calles de Acre era peligroso, pero Giulia no parecía preocupada. Después de unos minutos caminando, Giulia entró a una callejuela oscura y sacó una llave de un bolsillo de su capa, metiéndola en una cerradura. La puerta se abrió y los dos entraron juntos, cerrando de un portazo.


End file.
